


Worry Wart

by Msynergy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bird mom, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: Rose picked up the term once and wouldn’t stop teasing her with it: worry wart.





	Worry Wart

**Author's Note:**

> Because those last few episodes were amazing; a tribute.

Rose picked up the term once and wouldn’t stop teasing her with it: worry wart.   

Because she did worry, she worried about their place on Earth, the corrupted Gems they’d bubbled, the ones they’d yet to find, and the Diamonds’ inevitable return. 

And her worries didn’t stop when Steven was born. If anything, they tripled. Even now, celebrating in new forms a victory once thought impossible, all because of him, their  _leader_ , she worries. 

Gems were made for space travel, but his human half still required sleep, and a round trip to Home World was no easy feat, much less with all the diplomacy he added in-between. 

She had a feeling he’d been leaning into his Diamond half for the last part of the trip, and it was his Diamond half, despite White’s efforts to prove otherwise. 

It was a terrible, small part of her that had thought the same, but despite White’s control, she had born witness to Steven’s truly unique fusion, they all had. 

Impossible, beautiful Steven. 

She had lived for Pink, fought for Rose, but she believed in Steven. 

But her born leader’s ukulele strumming had slowed as they stargazed, his work-in-progress lyrics becoming a hum until both stopped altogether, and she barely had time to catch him as he fell back into her arms. 

“Was wondering when that would happen,” Amethyst snorted. 

“It has been an eventful few days,” Garnet nodded. 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Pearl said, handing off the loose musical instrument to Garnet as it slipped out of Steven’s hands, and pulling him closer. 

He responded in kind, turning to bury his face in her new jacket, arms wrapping around her like he used to when he was smaller. 

Which made her wonder, when had he gotten so grown-up? 

“Thousands of years of fighting, and he’s already surpassed us all,” Garnet’s eyes met hers with a knowing smile. 

She hugged him closer, freeing an arm to offer Amethyst to join them which she did without snark or question, “Which is why we’ll be there with him, for whatever comes next.”  

Garnet completed the circle, wrapping her arms around them all. 

“No matter what.” 

 And for some reason, Pearl didn’t worry, not as much anyway.


End file.
